Touched by an angel
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel and Dean enjoy each other's company in the Impala. Rated M for mature content. Dean/Castiel


_**Summary**:_ The hunter offered Castiel the last mouthful of his hot dog, smiled when the angel took it from his offering hand, lips, tongue suckling at his lover's outstretched fingers.

**_A/N:_** This was written for a good friend for her today. I tried to incorporate her favorite things - touching of Dean's hand print scar, sex in the Impala and food porn - into this fic.

Dean leant against the hood of his car, eyes downcast to the floor, mouth wrapped around a hot dog, ketchup oozing from between his lips to dribble down his chin. He licked as best he could at the ketchup, before wiping the rest away with the back of his hand. He chewed hungrily, a happy note of pleasure working in his throat as he looked up at Castiel's arrival, announced by the brief flurry of wings barely seen, felt the breeze drift across his skin, ruffle his hair as the angel stared at him intently.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, eyes drifting from Dean's hot dog to his mouth to his eyes.

Dean licked his lips once more, wiped at them uselessly with the back of his hand once more, before he smiled gently at the angel.

"Hey, Cas," he replied, quietly, glad to see Castiel standing before him, eyes shimmering in the light, seeming a richer blue than usual.

He took another bite of his hot dog, catching a stray onion with the tip of his tongue, eyes flicking up to Castiel's, saw that the angel was transfixed. His eyes were glued to Dean's mouth, ripe lips parted as his tongue slowly peeked from between them to swipe at his lower lip steadily. He saw Castiel swallow uncomfortably, eyes drifting up towards Dean's eyes, as he watched Dean take another bite of the hot dog.

Dean smiled, offered Castiel a bite of the hot snack, was surprised when Castiel leant forward, mouth wrapping round the hot dog sensuously, biting down on bread and meat, with a small grunt of satisfaction. The hunter watched as the angel's eyes closed, another moan of satisfaction easing past shining lips as Castiel straightened, eyes still closed as he chewed.

"This is good," Castiel said, his voice quiet, deeper, more intimate in the wide open space of an otherwise deserted alleyway.

Dean murmured out a note of assent, nodding slightly as he bit off a huge chunk of the hot dog himself, ketchup dribbling across his fingers as he chewed.

Neither spoke again, both stood in companionable silence, while Dean finished his food, the angel watching the whole time, gaze intent, lips parted, head turning whenever Dean moved, a slight flush creeping across his face whenever Dean looked his way. The hunter offered Castiel the last mouthful of his hot dog, smiled when the angel took it from his offering hand, lips, tongue suckling at his lover's outstretched fingers. Dean waited, eyes closed momentarily as Castiel's hand wrapped around his wrist, tongue lapping and lips suckling still, even though the tomato ketchup and grease was gone, blue eyes closed, groans working from between his full, ripe lips as they stretched around his fingers, drawing them deeper into his mouth.

Dean's mouth opened wordlessly, breath catching in his throat at the sensuous sight of Castiel lapping at his fingers, ripe lips suckling and kissing fingertips, before drawing hem back into his mouth once more. Dean groaned, felt his dick stiffen, press against the front of his boxers, the scent of arousal hanging heavy in the air, breathy moans falling from his mouth as he palmed his erection with an eager, seeking hand through the thick fabric of his jeans.

He groaned out Castiel's name, whimpered as he felt the angel's teeth drag along his fingers, felt his dick throb with need, with arousal, felt lust curl through his body. He cupped Castiel's face with his free hand, gently pulled his fingers free from Castiel's suckling mouth, pressed gentle lips to Castiel's soft mouth, moaning against the smooth, silken feel of the angel's lips against his own.

Castiel relaxed into Dean's body, warmth settling through Dean, and the angel was close enough for the hunter to feel the angel's obvious arousal, by the way his dick pressed against Dean's thigh. He broke the kiss, crowded the angel's body, pressed him back against the hood of the car, before he stole another kiss from the angel's mouth. He cupped Castiel's dick with one hand, grunted out his approval when he found that Castiel was already fully erect, rubbed across the hard length of him, made him writhe against him, moans cutting the air between them, growing steadily into cries as Castiel became weak, trembling, needy beneath Dean's questing fingers.

Dean manoeuvred the angel to the back door of the car, opened it, watched as Castiel climbed in, eyes resting intently upon Dean's, lips parted, ripe and swollen from heady kisses shared. Dean followed him in, had barely let Castiel settle before he claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss, hand rubbing at Castiel's dick once more. The angel writhed, cries falling from his mouth, swallowed by Dean's kisses, as the hunter slowly unzipped Castiel's pants, pushed them to down, peeled the fabric away from Castiel's slim hips, before freeing the angel's cock from his boxers.

Dean broke the kiss, before he settled himself between Castiel's spread legs, eyes still trained upon Castiel's as his mouth closed around the head of the angel's dick, lips suckling at the sensitive skin, tongue lapping and probing at the slit. He licked across the underside of Castiel's arousal in one fluid motion, across the head, made Castiel cry out when he tongued the slit again sensuously. Castiel's hips strained up from the back seat, pushed his dick hard against Dean's mouth, smearing pre-cum across the hunter's lips as he tried to slip his dick fully inside Dean's mouth.

Castiel laced his fingers through Dean's hair, shuddered in lust fuelled excitement when Dean finally slid his mouth around Castiel's dick, taking his hard member deep into his mouth, eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering against freckled cheeks in pleasured concentration. He groaned against the heavy weight of Castiel's stiff member in his mouth, the salty taste of the angel's pre-cum hitting the back of his throat, breath blasting from his nostrils with the force of his own mounting excitement. He started moving his mouth across the sensitive skin of Castiel's erection, tongue lapping at the vein on the underside of his dick, across the head, swirling around the slit, teeth gently scraping across the skin as the angel fucked himself hard into Dean's willing, wet mouth.

Castiel cried out, breath catching in his throat at the exquisite wet warmth of Dean's mouth sucking him off, pleasuring him, pulling shudders from his willing body with every pass of his tongue, every suckle with his lips, every time that Dean took him deeper into his throat to swallow around his head. The angel felt his orgasm building, threatening to spill out soon, until he finally gave in, let the pleasure consume him, course through him as he filled Dean's mouth with thick spurts of come. His hips lifted from the seat, shuddering against the hunter with intense pleasure as he continued fucking into Dean's mouth, riding out the last of his orgasm, as he screamed for Dean, body fingers digging painfully into Dean's scalp, threatened to choke Dean.

Dean pulled away, breathing hard, eyes wide, filled with lust as he looked down upon the angel spread out before him, head lolled to the side, ripe lips parted as breath dragged across his constricted throat. Castiel didn't protest when Dean leant in, pressed lips to his exposed neck, sucked a bruise there with suckling lips, gently nipping teeth, lapping tongue.

The angel turned bright, shining eyes upon Dean when the hunter pulled away, breathing hard, watched as he pushed his leather jacket from his shoulders, his t shirt over his head, hand print catching the light filtering through the back window. Castiel reached out a trembling hand , pressed his palm against the print he'd left behind when he'd pulled the hunter free from Hell, refused to let go, even when Dean reached down to grab lube discarded on the floor from their last session in the back seat.

Dean's eyes closed in pleasure at the contact, felt peace, warmth, security pass through him at the familiar feel of Castiel's hand clamped desperately to his scar, almost came at the feel of the being that marked him touching him once more, and he leant in, claimed Castiel's mouth in a searing kiss, breath blasting from his nose to trace its way across the angel's cheek. He uncapped the lube, spread the liquid across his fingers in glistening strands, reached round to press a finger against the tight ring of muscles surrounding his own tight hole, groaned loudly when he eased his fingers in.

Castiel watched, eyes wide, lips parted, barely breathing as Dean eased his hole wider, looser, sweat forming at his brow to pepper his skin with gleaming droplets, mouth slack and gasping in pleasure, body shuddering against the angel's. Castiel was already half hard and throbbing by the time Dean's fingers finally wrapped around his dick, to smear lube across its heated surface, bringing him to full arousal with a few sweeps and strokes of his fingers.

Castiel leant back against the seat, supported Dean with one hand while the hunter straddled him, keeping the other hand firmly clamped onto Dean's scar. The angel's eyes drifted slowly closed, body straining against Dean's as he felt the hunter slowly ease the angel's cock inside his hole, started to surround his dick with his velvet warmth. Dean tightened, muscles constricting against the intrusion, relaxed by degrees before he let his lover in, let Castiel sheathe his dick fully inside his own body, thick length filling him

Castiel cried out, felt Dean shudder against him as the hunter started to fuck himself against the angel, Castiel meeting him with matching thrusts of his hips, driving his cock deep inside the hunter. His hand pressed ever more firmly against the scar, shaking with exertion as they rutted hard against each other, moans building into cries of pleasure, almost agony as they fought to come. Dean reached down, wrapped eager fingers around his own dick, stroked himself hard in time with Castiel fucking into him, felt an orgasm pooling behind his navel, threatening to spill from his body at a moment's notice.

He didn't try to fight it, instead letting go, coming across Castiel's abdomen in hot, sticky strands of come as he screamed for Castiel. The angel's hand clamped tighter upon the hunter's scar, fingers trembling against livid red skin, as he rutted harder against Dean's body, until finally release came for him, and he filled Dean with his spunk, shouting out for Dean in rapturous pleasure. They continued rocking against each other, riding out the last of their shared orgasm, bodies slowing, finally stilling, leaving the lovers to stare in wonder at each other, eyes locked, breath mingling, mirroring love held deep within different colored eyes.

Dean leant forward, claimed a gentle, tender loving kiss from a willing pliant mouth, felt as though he had been touched by an angel in more ways than one, spiritual as well as physical that caressed his heart in tender embrace, feeling ever more grateful for it, that an angel had chosen to love him, to be devoted to him, as much as he loved the angel and was devoted in turn to Castiel ....


End file.
